Between the Lines
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Sometimes, looking between the lines is the only answer


Voyager 

"Between the Lines" 

By VoyagerCat   
  


Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG13 ©2001 

The story takes place sometime after Fair Haven, and before Sprit Folk.   
  


"Captain, do you have a minute?" Tom Paris rushed to catch up with Janeway. She turned to smile at her helmsmen, but didn't slow down. 

"What is it Tom? I do have a lot of reports to finish tonight." 

"It's kind of a surprise. It won't take long, I promise." Janeway slowed down, and gave Tom an exasperated look. 

"I hate surprises, Mr. Paris." 

"I know Captain, but this is a good one." He gave her his best smile. "Come on, we're already here anyway." They were walking past holo-deck one. 

"Ok Tom, five minutes, and it better be good." 

"Don't worry Captain, you'll love it." He punched in the code for doors to open. As they stepped through into the holo-deck, Janeway's eyes grew twice their size, as did the smile on her face. 

"Fair Haven! This looks as good as before, how did you do it? I thought too much of it was destroyed." She walked in, as she continued to look at everything. 

"It wasn't easy, but Harry and Seven were a lot of help." 

"Seven, I'm surprised she would offer to help in such a frivolous activity." 

"Well, the Doc had something to do with that. He's always trying to improve on her social skills. They're all in here somewhere, come on, I'll by you a drink at Sullivan's." He held out his arm for Janeway to take. She was happy to oblige. 

"Tom, this really is perfect, thanks you." She stopped walking, looking up at him. He knew exactly what she wanted to ask. 

"Yes Captain, all of the old characters are back." Janeway looked down. "Even Michael." He said with a bit of humor in his voice. Janeway held onto Tom's arm with both hands, looking a bit self-conscious. 

"Am I really that obvious Tom?" She smiled up at him. 

"Na, only to those of us who know you well. Besides, what the Captain does, is none of our business." 

"Damn right, and don't forget it either, Mr. Paris." She tired to give him a glare, without much success. They both started laughing. "Just make sure I don't hear mine and Michael's names floating around in one of your betting pools, or you'll be standing on the inside of the brig again." Tom gave her a mock look of surprise. 

"Betting pools! I don't know what you're talking about Captain." 

"Right." They were both still laughing as they entered Sullivan's. 

****** 

"Hey Chakotay." B'Elanna strolled onto the bridge. "How did you get stuck with the night shift? I thought Harry loved to play captain at night." She walked down to the command center, taking the Captain's chair. Chakotay still preferred his own seat, even when he was in command. 

"I'm just being a good first officer." He smiled sweetly. 

"Sure, what did you do, lose another pool match?" B'Elanna started laughing. 

"Nope, I really am just taking my turn." B'Elanna eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing up here anyway? You always spend your off duty time with Tom." 

"Tonight he said he had something more important to do. I'm sure he's messing around with that stupid holo-deck program. He's been trying to get Fair Haven up and running again." At that, Chakotay's smile vanished. He wasn't quite sure if he even liked Fair Haven. All that program seemed to do was distance himself and Janeway even further. It wasn't like they were fighting or anything. It was the fact she had spent so much time with Michael. He knew he had no right to be jealous, Kathryn Janeway could do whatever she wanted. But still . . . "Hello, Voyager to Chakotay, come in please." B'Elanna was laughing, Chakotay just looked at her. 

"Sorry B'Elanna, what did you say?" 

"You look like you were a few light years away, what's up?" 

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He didn't want to continue this line of conversation, and he didn't need to, B'Elanna knew what was really bothering him. She leaned over, and spoke more softly to him. 

"Look Chakotay, Janeway and Michael were just friends. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." 

"Who's worried? The Captain can do whatever she likes, and with whomever she likes." He looked away from B'Elanna's intense gaze. 

"Whatever you say Chakotay, but the only person you're fooling, is you. Speaking of the Captain though, where is she?" 

"As far as I know, in her quarters doing reports. Did you need something?" 

"No, nothing that can't wait until morning. Just some boring engineering reports. I'm sure she has enough to do already." They both smiled. 

"That she does." Just then Neelix walked off the turbo-lift, carrying a tray of food. 

"Anyone for some dinner?" He asked with his ever present cheerfulness. 

"Well Neelix, it does smell pretty good, what have you got?" 

"Commander, tonight we have . . . " He was interrupted by Ensign Farrlie at the operations consol. 

"Commander, I'm detecting a . . . " There was a short burst of light, as a tingling sensation ran through everyone on the bridge. It lasted only a nanosecond, then it was gone. 

"What were you detecting Ensign?" Chakotay asked, a bit confused. He had no idea what just happened, if anything. 

"Nothing, I'm not detecting anything now." 

"What were you detecting then?" 

"I don't have any idea." He was looking somewhat embarrassed. 

"Tuvok, anything?" Chakotay was back in command mode, although he wasn't quite sure what he was even asking for. 

"No, Commander, sensors are not detecting anything out of the ordinary." 

"Tuvok, run long range sensors at maximum. I want to know what happened, or if anything happened." He looked over at B'Elanna. 

"You got me Chakotay, I don't know what the hell is going on. It's as if nothing at all happened, but I felt a strange tingling sensation." She looked as confused as Chakotay felt. "I better get to engineering, maybe I can find something there." She walked past Neelix on her way to the turbo-lift. He was just standing there with a very confused look about him, holding the tray of food. 

"Thanks anyway for the dinner offer Neelix." B'Elanna left the bridge. 

"Tuvok, anything?" Chakotay asked, hoping he would have an explanation. 

"Commander, everything seems to be running perfectly. All ship's systems are checking out fine, no intruders detected. I still have no answers." 

"Keep scanning." He sat back in his chair. "I better contact the Captain, maybe she felt something also." Chakotay tapped his com-badge. "Bridge to Captain Janeway." He got no answer. "Chakotay to Janeway, report." Still, nothing. He was up again, turning to Tuvok. 

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway, please report." The call was met again with only silence. Chakotay felt his stomach drop to his knees. 

"What's going on? Computer, locate Captain Janeway." Chakotay's voice had an urgent pitch to it. 

_Captain Janeway is not onboard Voyager._ Chakotay' stomach was now in his toes. His look of panic, was mirrored on all their faces. 

"Computer, when did the Captain leave the ship, and how?" 

_That information is not available._ Chakotay expression was total panic. Neelix just dropped the tray of food. He looked as shocked as Chakotay. 

"Tuvok, go to Red Alert." The lights dimmed as the klaxon started sounding. "All senior staff, report to the bridge immediately." 

****** 

"Ah Katie, it's so good to see ya again." Michael Sullivan walked out from behind the bar, and gave Kathryn Janeway a hug. 

"It's good to see you too, Michael. It's been a while." 

"Katie, I missed ya so, where have you been all this time?" Michael was still holding onto Kathryn's hands, while he ushered her over to a table. "What can I get ya to drink?" 

"Nothing, thank you. Michael, would you mind going on a walk with me? I don't have a lot of time, but I would like to talk with you." She smiled at him, still holding on to both his hands. 

"I'd love to." Michael leaned over and gave Janeway a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Tommy Boy, would ya mind tending the bar for a while? I'm going to take this lovely lass out for a walk." He smiled at Janeway. Tom walked over to them, with the same smile on his face. 

"No problem Michael, just make sure you have her back at a decent hour." He started laughing, until Janeway smacked him on the arm. 

"Mr. Paris, how does that brig sound to you about now?" She gave him the real glare this time. 

"Not good Ma'am, not good at all." He turned around and headed for the bar. 

"And Tommy, see that ya don't give all my drinks away. I have to make a living somehow." 

"I'll do my best Michael. You two have fun." He smiled sheepishly at Janeway, now that he was out of her reach. She just shook her head, as she and Michael walked out the door. 

"Sometimes, I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Janeway spoke softly to Michael. 

"Ah Katie, he's a good lad, he just has a lot of spunk." She started laughing. 

"I guess that's one way to put it." She held onto Michael's arm as they walked down the street. "It really is good to see you Michael. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the opportunity to visit Fair Haven again." 

"Katie, I know you don't want to talk about where ya go when you leave here, but you've been away for quite a while, I've been worried about ya." 

"I'm sorry I've made you worry, it's just that . . . " Michael interrupted her, by putting his fingers over her lips. 

"It's ok Katie girl, ya don't have to tell me anything ya don't want. I'm just glad you're here now." He gave her a big smile. 

"Michael, you're a dear friend, thanks you." 

"Do ya have enough time to walk down by the lake? It's so pretty this time of year." 

"I don't really have the time, but I'd love too anyway." Janeway leaned her head on Michael's shoulder, as they turned in the direction of the lake. Once there, they sat in the tall, sweet-smelling grass along the bank to talk. "I'd forgotten how lovely this place is." Janeway lay back in the tall grass, grinning like a kid, just enjoying all of the smells and the cool feeling of the grass tickling at her feet. She had taken off her boots and socks, and the thought occurred to her, that she may never put them back on. Michael was sitting next to her, with a look of pure joy in his eyes. 

"Katie, it's much more lovely with you here." Just as she was about to reply, there was a sudden flash of light, and a tingling sensation, that ran through her entire body. She sat up quickly, the contented look had vanished. "Katie, what's wrong?" 

"Michael, did you feel that?" Knowing the answer before she had even asked. _He's a hologram, he can't feel anything._ Michael just looked at her with concern. 

"What are ya talking about? Did something in the grass bite at ya?" Her smile came back slightly. 

"No, it's nothing like that. I just had a tingling sensation run through me. I don't really know how to explain it, but something just doesn't feel right." 

"I don't suppose that tingling sensation would have anything to do with me being right here next to ya?" He was smiling sweetly. Janeway couldn't help it, she started to laugh now. 

"Well, I suppose that could happen, but this was a bit different. Let's head back to the bar, I need to talk with Tom and Harry, maybe they felt it too." 

"Ok, but ya might want to put your boots back on, don't want something biting at those lovely toes." Michael helped her to her feet. 

"I think I'll take my chances, I'm enjoying going barefoot for a while." They walked arm in arm up the street. 

"Capt . . . I mean Katie, what are you doing here?" Harry hollered from across the street. He had been out walking with Maggie O'Hallerin. 

"Hi Harry, Maggie. Tis a lovely evening for a walk." Michael called out to them. 

"Hello Mr. Sullivan, Miss O'Clair." Maggie answered. "It is a lovely evening." She smiled sweetly at Harry. 

"Yes it is Maggie." Janeway replied. "Michael, would you and Maggie mind going on ahead? I'd like to talk with young Harry for a moment." Michael looked a bit concerned. "Don't worry, I'll be there in just a minute." Janeway squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

"Ok, I just don't want you to be gone so long from me this time." He smiled. "Shall we Miss O'Hallerin?" Michael held out his arm for Maggie to take, then they headed toward Sullivan's. 

"Captain, I didn't know you were going to be here. Is everything ok?" Harry asked quietly, as they continued up the street. 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Did you notice a strange tingling feeling, along with a flash of light?" 

"Yes, I wasn't sure what it was, that's why I was going back to find Tom. It's probably just a glitch in the program." 

"I hope you're right Harry, but I have the strangest feeling that something else is wrong. I think I better contact the bridge, just to make sure." They stopped and looked around to make sure no one was watching, then Janeway tapped her com-badge. "Janeway to the bridge, is everything alright up there?" She got no response, just dead silence. Harry could see the concern forming in her expression. He tried his own hidden com-badge. 

"Harry to Voyager, please respond." He was met with the same silence. Now Janeway was definitely worried. 

"What the hell is going on? Computer exit." Nothing happened. "This is getting stranger by the second." 

"The communications must be down." Harry stated doubtfully. 

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the computer's lack of response. We better go find Tom. Harry, do you know if Seven and the Doctor are still on the holo-deck?" 

"I don't really know, I've been with Maggie for a while now." 

"Let's go find out." They walked quickly toward Sullivan's. 

****** 

"B'Elanna, where are Tom and Harry?" Chakotay asked, the second the turbo-lift doors opened. 

"I don't know, I figured they'd be up here already." 

"Chakotay to Paris, report." No response. "Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Paris, report to the bridge now!" Chakotay was getting more upset by the minute. "Tuvok, take a security team down to the holo-deck, and find out what's going on." 

"Aye Commander." 

"Chakotay, calm down, what's going on?" B'Elanna walked over to him. 

"What's going on is, the Captain is missing." 

"What do you mean missing? She's got to be on the ship somewhere." 

"According to the computer, she's not onboard." Chakotay narrowed his eyes. "Q." He muttered harshly. 

"That meddling, omnipotent pig. Why would he take Janeway?" 

"How would I know? We don't even know if he did." 

"I'd sure as hell be willing to bet on it." B'Elanna sat again in the Captain's chair. "Where are Seven and the Doctor? I thought you said come to the bridge immediately." Chakotay looked even more exasperated than a moment ago. 

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine and the EMH." 

_Seven of Nine and the emergence medical hologram are not onboard._ Chakotay sunk down into his own chair now. 

"When did they leave the ship?" 

_That information is unknown._

"Of course." He looked over at B'Elanna. "Looks like Q's off the hook, I don't think he would take all of them." 

"You're probably right, but this is scaring me. What if Tom and Harry are missing too?" 

"Tuvok to Chakotay." 

"Yes Tuvok, did you find them?" 

"No Commander, there was no one on the holo-deck. The Fair Haven program is not running." 

"Chakotay, I know they were on the holo-deck. Computer, are Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim onboard the ship?" B'Elanna was pacing the bridge now. 

_Negative._

"Computer, list the names of the crew members not onboard the ship." 

_Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Kim, Seven of Nine, Emergence Medical Hologram._

"Where was their last known location?" 

_They were all on holo-deck one._

"Computer, what program were they running?" B'Elanna frantically cut in. 

_Fair Haven._

"Where is the program running now?" Chakotay spoke again. 

_That program no longer exists._ "What!" Everyone on the bridge said in unison. 

_Repeat, that program no longer exists._

"That's impossible." B'Elanna slumped back into the chair, everyone else was speechless. 

****** 

When Janeway and Harry got to Sullivan's, Tom, Seven and the Doctor, were all at a table discussing what had happened. Janeway walked up to them, taking an empty chair. "I take it you felt something also." 

"Captain, what's going on?" Tom asked the question they all wanted to know the answer to. "I thought it was just a malfunction in the program, but when we tried to contact Voyager, there was no answer." 

"I know Tom, Harry and I tried a minute ago. We also can't access the computer, there's no response at all." Michael walked up them, with concern on his face. 

"Katie, is everything alright? You all look like you could use a drink." 

"We're fine Michael, and yes a drink would be nice, but make it coffee." Janeway smiled as Michael left to get the coffee. 

"What are we going to tell them, when they ask why we're all still hanging around here?" Harry asked. 

"We'll worry about that later if we have too. Right now, our concern is why we're stuck on the holo-deck, and what the hell is happening to my ship?" Janeway's smile had vanished, they could all see the concern on her face. "Tom, did you check the access panel behind the bar?" 

"I was about to, but Michael walked in." 

"Seven, you and Harry go find another panel and see if you can get the program shoot down. There has to be a way to get out of here, or at least contact the bridge." 

"Yes Captain." Seven replied, with her non emotional tone of voice." 

"Make sure no one sees what you're doing." Harry and Seven left the table, as Janeway turned her focus on the Doctor. "I take it you didn't feel anything happen." 

"No, but I can tell something is different. I can't really explain what, but things seem detached somehow, like we are in a different place." 

"I know what you mean Doc." Tom spoke up. "I feel like maybe we're not even on Voyager anymore." 

"That's impossible Tom, how could we not be on the ship? There has to be a better explanation." 

"I don't know Captain, this reminds me of an old earth fairytale, The Wizard of Oz." Tom looked directly at Janeway. _"Captain, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."_ Janeway just stared at him. "You know, the Wizard, Dorothy, the big twister that blew them to the land of Oz." Janeway's expression was unchanged. Tom could see she thought he was crazy. 

"Tom, what are you talking about? Never mind, I don't want to know." She smiled devilishly at him now. "But, if we run into a Wizard, I let you know." Tom started laughing. 

"Just trying to help Captain." They all turned, as Seven and Harry came back in. 

"Captain, bad news. We couldn't find an access panel. We tried all of the ones we could think of, there's nothing there." 

"Harry, how can there be nothing there?" Janeway whispered through clenched teeth. The tension was mounting. 

"I don't know Captain, they're just gone." Janeway looked at Seven. 

"I have no explanation Captain. It seems, we are no longer in a holo-deck simulation." 

"Just like I said Captain, we're in the land of Oz." 

"Mr. Paris, you're pushing it." Janeway was clearly not happy with their new situation. _This is crazy, why do I let Tom get us into situations like this? _Janeway looked at all of them in turn. "We need some real answers people. There has to be a logical explanation, and we're going to find it." 

****** 

"Ok everyone, now that the impossible has happened, let's try to make some sense out of it." They were all in the briefing room, and Chakotay was in command mode, determined to find some real answers. "Let's start with what we know for sure. The Captain, Harry, Tom, Seven and the Doctor, were all on the holo-deck. The program was Fair Haven." They all nodded in agreement. "We all felt something strange happen, a tingling sensation, along with a flash of light, agreed?" 

"That's how I would describe it." Neelix spoke up. 

"Ok, so at the time we all had that sensation, Ensign Farrlie was about to tell us he had detected something on sensors." He looked at Farrlie, who nodded in agreement. "But when we checked the sensors, there was nothing there." 

"Commander, if I might add?" Tuvok cut in. "I checked our long range sensors for anything out of the ordinary, we are picking up some spacial anomalies fluctuating throughout this region of space." 

"What kind of anomalies are you talking about?" 

"Unknown Commander. To the best of my knowledge, we have not encountered this phenomenon before. They appear to have no distinguishing pattern at all. The best way I can describe them, would be a line of light, that appears suddenly, then disappears just as suddenly." 

"Tuvok, how could a line of light have anything to do with our missing people? It doesn't make sense." B'Elanna was getting more frustrated by the minute. 

"Lieutenant, I never said they did, and it would be quite illogical for that to be the case." 

"Tuvok, however illogical it would be, do you think it's even a slight possibility?" 

"In the Delta quadrant, I have learned anything is possible." He looked at Chakotay, without a hint of emotion showing on his face. 

"This is at least something to go on, however remotely possible it is. We have to start somewhere for answers. Five of our crew can't just disappear, they have to be somewhere, and I wont rest until we find them. Tuvok, how far away are these lines?" 

"They vary in distance and duration. They are all around the ship, but not close either. I would say this phenomenon covers a vast area of this region." 

"Is there any way we can get closer to them?" 

"At this point, we have no way to pinpoint when the lines will appear. I'm not sure we should try, until we have more information."   
  


"Ok, B'Elanna, are the warp engines online?" 

"They're ready if we need them." She scowled at him. "Why, what are you planning?" 

"I'm not sure yet, but we need to be ready for anything. I think the first thing we need to do is send out a probe, which should give us more information." 

"At least it's a place to start." 

"Let's do it then, dismissed." 

****** 

"We need to go somewhere a bit more private to talk." Janeway had noticed everyone in Sullivan's was watching the five strangers at the table. "Let's take a walk outside." Janeway looked over at Michael. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute. I think I better talk to Michael." 

"We'll wait for you outside Captain." Harry spoke softly as they got up to leave. Michael seeing them leave, came over to the table. 

"Katie, is there something I can do to help? I know something is wrong." He took her hand, not breaking eye contact for a second. 

"Thank you Michael, but there's really nothing you can do to help, I'm not even sure what it is I need help with. I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out on our own." She tried her best smile on him, but she could tell it wasn't working. "Michael, please don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." 

"But Katie, you're upset about something. I'm just trying to understand." 

"I know, and you are a dear for being so concerned." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I promise, everything will be fine." She tried the smile again, this time it had the effect she wanted. Michael smiled back at her. 

"Fine Katie, I don't pretend to understand, but I trust you. Just know I'll be here if ya need me." 

"Thank you." Janeway stood up to leave. "I'll be back in a while, I've got to go talk with my friends." Michael's smile faded. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She left Sullivan's, and headed down to the street to where they were waiting for her. "Ok, let's see if we can get out of this mess." The five of them continued down the streets of Fair Haven. 

****** 

Voyager was running at impulse power, as the crew tired to determine what they were dealing with. 

"On screen Lieutenant." At first Chakotay couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Full magnification." Way off in the distance he saw a quick flash of light. It happened almost to fast for him to catch it. "Tuvok, what are the sensors telling us?" 

"Sensors cannot identify what they are. As before the lines of light have no detectable pattern. They are a straight line in shape, varying in size, color and length of stability. As yet, I do not know what they are." 

"Any guess?" Chakotay didn't notice Tuvok's eyebrow raise slightly. 

"Not at this time Commander." 

"Ok, let's determine what they aren't." Chakotay smiled slightly. "If we eliminate what we know they can't be, then maybe we'll know what they are." 

"A logical conclusion." Chakotay started pacing the bridge. 

"We know they aren't a worm hole." 

"Agreed." 

"They don't appear to be tears in space, al least not that we've ever encountered before. Not a binary pulsar. There's no particle stream that could cause this effect. Have there been any explosions in the area that could have caused this?" 

"Negative, there's no trace of anti-matter in the region. No planets or ships of any kind. Whatever this is, it's existed in space for thousands of years at least." B'Elanna entered the bridge grumbling. 

"Anything yet?" She was still frustrated with the whole situation, and wasn't about to pussyfoot around, trying to hide her frustration. Chakotay could tell, she was about to loose control. He walked over to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"B'Elanna, we're doing what we can, but we could use your help." He smiled slightly at her. "We'll get them back, I promise." Chakotay tried to reassure his friend. 

"I'm sorry Chakotay, it's just so damn frustrating not knowing what happened." 

"I know." Chakotay walked back to his command chair. "Tuvok, have any of the probes detected anything?" 

"No Commander. We've sent out ten different probes, in all directions, but they did not come in contact with one of the lines." 

"Well, we have to keep trying Tuvok. Tom's out there somewhere, I just know it." 

"I agree with B'Elanna, we have to keep trying. Tuvok, take your best guess as to where the lines will appear. Send out as many probes as you have to, I'll be in the ready room." He looked at B'Elanna, she nodded and followed him in. 

****** 

"Ok, let's determine what we do know happened." Janeway spoke. They had found a quiet place to talk, without listening ears near by. "Tom, is this the first time you've run Fair Haven since you got it all back on line?" 

"Yes, for this long of a time anyway, but Captain, I don't think this is a malfunction with the program." 

"I don't either, but we can't ignore any possibility." Tom nodded in agreement. "We all felt a tingling sensation, accompanied by a flash of light, except for you Doctor." She smiled quickly at him. "We have no communications with Voyager, no computer links, and no access to the panels on the holo-deck." 

"That about covers it Captain." Harry spoke up. 

"As I see it people, we have two choices here. First, and this is by far the most logical. Something has happened on Voyager to cause us to have no access to the ship, something that's blocking all communications." Janeway looked directly at Tom. "Second, we really are in the land of Oz, which is by far the most illogical assumption." 

"Hey! Stranger things have happened on this ship." That got a chuckle out of all of them, except for Seven. 

"I won't argue that one Tom, but let's go with our first choice. We need to find a way to communicate with the ship, any suggestions?" 

"I sure wish we had a tricorder with us." Harry remarked. Seven's eyes grew wide, she had an idea. 

"Captain, remember when those aliens were on the ship doing scientific experiments on the crew?" Janeway closed her eyes. 

"Don't remind me Seven, I still have a headache form their damn experiments, but I see where you're going with this." She turned to the Doctor. "Can you enhance Seven's sensory nodes like before?" 

"I'll try, but without a tricorder, it will be more difficult." 

"Will it cause any harm to her?" 

"Only if I adjust it too much." 

"Then see that you don't Doctor." 

"How will adjusting Seven's sensory nodes help us get off the holo-deck?" 

"It might not Tom, but maybe she can see, or hear something on the holo-deck that we can't. Maybe we can at least determine if we're still on the ship." She looked at Seven. 

"I will try Captain." 

"Ok, let's do it. It's a place to start anyway." It didn't take long for the Doctor to adjust the nodes, but by the time he had finished, the sun had gone down over Fair Haven, leaving the night sky dark and cloudy. 

"That's it Captain, I don't dare adjust them any more." Seven stood up and started looking around. They sat quietly waiting for her to say something. 

"It is too dark to tell for sure, but I believe I'm seeing some random lines of light, that appear, then disappear as quickly. I don't see any pattern to them at all." 

"Are they like a lightning flash?" Janeway asked. 

"No, it's more like they're on the other side of Fair Haven." 

"How do you mean the other side?" Harry asked. 

"It's difficult to explain Ensign, but something is happening out side of Fair Haven." 

"Maybe we really aren't on Voyager anymore." Tom remarked. 

"I'm not ready to accept that yet." Janeway scowled at Tom. "Seven, anything else?" 

"No Captain, it's too dark to see anything more, and I can't hear anything, other than crickets chirping very loudly." 

"Tom, did you have to be so precise in creating this program?" 

"Sorry Captain, I always do my best." 

"Well, since Mr. Paris is so good at what he does, we'll have to wait until morning to get more answers. Let's head back, will get rooms at the hotel, might as well get some rest." The five Voyager crew members headed for the hotel, to spend their first night in Fair Haven. 

****** 

"Chakotay, what is going on here?" B'Elanna was pacing around the ready room. 

"I wish I knew, but if you don't relax and stop pacing, you're going to ware a hole in the carpet." She just gave him a dirty look, and sat on the couch. 

"Better?" 

"Yes much, I wouldn't want to replace the carpets before Kathryn comes back." Chakotay lowered his gaze as he mentioned her name. _God's Kathryn, where are you?_ He hadn't noticed B'Elanna's hand on his arm. 

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I know you're as worried as I am. They'll be ok, we have to believe that." 

"I know, I'm just tired." Chakotay took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. "It's getting late, and neither one of us is thinking clearly. Let's get a few hours of sleep, I'm sure we'll find some answers to this mess soon." They both got up and headed out to the bridge. 

"Tuvok, you're in command. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep." He was already in the turbo-lift. "Keep sending out probes, we might get lucky, and inform me if anything happens." 

"Aye Commander." 

****** 

Kathryn Janeway had tried unsuccessfully to get some sleep, her mind just wouldn't turn off. She was sitting alone in Sullivan's, with a cup of coffee, and her troubling thoughts. _This has got to be one of the strangest situations I've been in yet. If we could just find a way to contact Voyager, we have to still be on the ship, where else could we possibly be? The Doctor was right, I do feel a sense of disconnection from the ship, but at the same time I feel like the crew is here with us. Damn my head hurts._ Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to try clearing her mind. Not knowing Michael had come into the room, she spoke her next thoughts aloud. "Chakotay, where are you? For that matter, where am I? Please Chakotay, I need you." She was just too tired to think anymore. Laying her head down on the table, Kathryn Janeway fell asleep, sitting at a table in Sullivan's Bar. Michael Sullivan watched his Katie sleep for a few minutes, then turned and walked out of the room. He knew someone else held that special place in her heart. She just refused to acknowledge it. 

****** 

It was 0400 hours and Commander Chakotay was still up pacing in his quarters. He couldn't stop thinking about their latest situation. _This is one of the strangest things that's happened yet. How could five crew members, and a holo-deck program, just vanish? They have to be on Voyager, I can feel that they're close. Kathryn, where are you? I miss you, please be ok._ Chakotay was too tired to even think anymore. He sat on his couch, closing his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thought was of the one person who held that special place in his heart. 

****** 

"Captain, you don't look like you got much sleep." Tom spoke softly to her. They had all gathered around a table in Sullivan's. 

"Not much, in-fact I fell asleep sitting here at the table. I've been going over everything, trying to make some sense out of it." 

"Any luck?" The Doctor asked. 

"No, what about you and Seven?" 

"Nothing yet. We tired a few different things, and I adjusted her sensory nodes, as much as I possibly can." Janeway looked at Seven with concern. 

"Are you feeling alright?" 

"I am fine Captain, there will be no permanent damage, although it does cause a slight headache." 

"Join the club Seven." Janeway rubbed at her own head. 

"I was unaware there was a headache club on Voyager." Seven stated flatly. Tom and Harry couldn't hold back the laughter, even Janeway had to chuckle. 

"Seven, it's just an expression, but thanks for cheering us all up." 

"You are welcome, Mr. Paris, but would you hold down the laughter? It's making my headache, worse." 

"Sorry, we'll try to be more quiet." 

Janeway's attention had turned to Michael. He didn't seem his usual cheerful self either this morning. He'd hardly said two words to her. _Maybe he just doesn't want to intrude. He knows things are going on, that I can't tell him about._ Taking her gaze from Michael, Janeway turned to Seven. "Why don't you and I go take a walk? We could both use the fresh air, things are getting a bit stuffy in here." She glanced quickly at Michael, as she got up to leave. "We'll be down by the lake, meet us when you're done with your breakfast." 

"Yes Ma'am." Harry answered for them. 

"Hey Michael, how about more coffee over here?" Tom called out. 

"Get in yourself Tommy Boy. Can't ya see I'm busy?" 

"Wonder what's eaten him?" Tom whispered to his friends. 

"I believe Mr. Paris, that would be, one Katie O'Clair." The Doctor stated with a smile. 

"I believe we've got more trouble a brewing, then just being stuck on the holo-deck." _This could get very interesting. _Tom continued to watch Michael Sullivan. _Yup, definitely more trouble. _

****** 

"Tuvok, could I see you in the ready room please?" 

"On my way Commander." Tuvok knew what Commander Chakotay wanted, and truly wished he could give him the answers. "You have the bridge Lieutenant." He stated, as he walked into the ready room. Chakotay was sitting at the Captain's desk, going over the information from the probes, which wasn't much. 

"Have a seat Tuvok, I need some advise." 

"I'll offer what I can Commander." 

"Out of the 60 probes we sent out, only two made any contact at all?" 

"Yes, the other 58 passed through the phenomenon without detecting anything." Chakotay was clearly frustrated. Tuvok could tell that he hadn't gotten much rest. "The first one was destroyed, and the second one just disappeared. We got no further information." 

"Do we know if the lines came in direct contact with the probes?" 

"There's no way to be certain, although in the case of the probe that exploded, it would be a logical conclusion. There would be no other explanation for the explosion." 

"Then whatever these lines are, they're quite powerful, possibly deadly." 

"Again, a logical conclusion." 

"But, what if it was one of the lines that passed through Voyager, causing the tingling sensation, and Fair Haven to just disappear? What if they are trapped in one of those lines?" Tuvok's eyebrows had arched up into his hairline. The expression almost made Chakotay laugh. 

"Those are interesting questions, Commander. If that is what happened, then why were we not destroyed like the probe? Plus, if Captain Janeway and the others are trapped in one of the lines, which one? And where are they?" 

"Answering my questions with more questions, isn't helping Tuvok." Chakotay got up and started to pace. "But you're right, they are all questions we need answers to." Tuvok nodded his head in agreement. "I have an idea that might help, or it could make things worse." Chakotay tapped his com-badge. "B'Elanna, would you come to the ready room please?" 

"On my way." 

****** 

Janeway and Seven were sitting by the lake, discussing their situation. "Captain, it's much easier to see the lines of light now. They appear to surround Fair Haven, but not directly inside." 

"Do you think we're inside of the lines somehow?" 

"I don't know Captain. This could be another dimension we've crossed into, but we really have no way of knowing for sure." Janeway's mind was racing, trying to come up with a logical response. 

"Seven, if these lines transported us to another dimension, how will we get back? We have nothing here in Fair Haven that will help." Janeway started to walk around. "What if it's more than just another dimension? What if we are in a totally different time line as well? Seven, what if it's not us, but Voyager who is in the different dimension?" Janeway was getting clearly more frustrated. 

"Those are all good questions, which I have no answers to Captain." Seven put her head down in her hands. The headache was getting worse. Janeway put her hand on Seven's shoulder, she was concerned. 

"Seven, maybe we should have the Doctor readjust your nodes. It's not worth risking you health." 

"I will adapt Captain. This could be our only way to find answers." Seven put her hands over her ears, wincing as Tom spoke too loudly, as they came up to them. 

"Figure anything out yet?" Tom noticed Seven put her hands over her ears. _"I'm sorry Seven, I forgot."_ He whispered softly. 

"Apology accepted Lieutenant, and to answer your question, not yet." Tom was smiling at her. Her sense of humor was coming around. 

"We've at least determined that Fair Haven, along with us, are inside of these lines of light." Janeway sat again, speaking softly. 

"How did we get inside?" Harry asked. 

"I'm guessing that Voyager passed through these lines, and somehow it transported us, or the ship, I don't know which one, but I believe we're in a different dimension than Voyager." 

"That might explain why we feel so disconcerted." The Doctor spoke softly, while trying to adjust Seven's nodes to make her more comfortable. 

"So, are we still on Voyager or not?" Tom asked. 

"I don't know Lieutenant, but my guess is yes, and maybe all we can do is wait for Voyager to find us. At least they have all the scientific technology at their disposal. I'm sure they'll figure this out. In the meantime, we'll do what we can with Seven's help. We've got to find a way to communicate." Janeway got up, and started pacing around again. 

"Captain, do you think the ship is in danger from the lines?" 

"It's the Delta quadrant Ensign, we're always in danger, but I'm sure Commander Chakotay has things under control." She paused for a moment, winking at Harry. "At least, I hope so." 

"Captain, speaking of things not in control, what's with Michael? He almost bit my head off earlier." Janeway took her command posture, with hands on her hips. 

"How the hell would I know? You created him." Tom looked away to avoid her intense eyes. 

"Not entirely Captain." Janeway was seething now. 

_"Tom, knock it off."_ Harry whispered the warning. 

"Mr. Paris, you are out of line. If we were on the ship now, you would be on your way to the brig." Janeway turned and walked away from her officers, before she said something un-captain like. 

"Well Mr. Paris, you've managed to have your head bitten off twice already today." The Doctor couldn't help rubbing it in. 

"I didn't mean anything by it. She just takes things to personally." 

"I think this situation is personal Tom." Harry remarked. Tom's eyes followed Janeway, as she stormed up the street. 

_"Damn!"_ Tom muttered. "I better go talk to her." 

****** 

"What is it Chakotay?" B'Elanna entered the ready room, without signaling the door chime. "Did you find them?" 

"No, calm down B'Elanna, I just have an idea I wanted some input on." 

"Sorry, I'm listening, what is it?" 

"Can you convert the deflector dish to act like a magnet?" 

"Probably." She didn't like the sound of it already. "Why?" 

"Well, we could wait for yeas before one of these lines come in contact with Voyager again. Or, we can bring the lines to the ship, using the deflector dish as a magnet." 

"Chakotay, have you lost your mind? We have no idea what these lines will do to the ship. For all we know, the first one that comes in contact with us, will blow the whole damn ship to pieces." She was pacing again, while Tuvok just set stoically watching them. 

"B'Elanna, just listen for a minute. I don't think the lines will destroy the ship. We can enhance the shields around Voyager." Chakotay was pacing back and forth himself now. "We have no other way to determine what the lines even are, if we can't get a sensor reading. We have to try, and I'm pretty sure that's where Kathryn and the others are, inside the lines." 

"You can't possibly know that." 

"It's the only thing that makes sense. They disappeared when we came in contact with the first line, it has to be another dimension. Either they were thrown into it, or we were, but in either case, we have to get the ship and the holo-deck back in sync with each other." 

"What if there not in another dimension? What if they were just blown to bits like the probe?" 

"I don't think so, remember the other probe just disappeared." 

"Commander, if I might interject here?" 

"Please Tuvok, I think we could use some of your calm logic right about now." 

"Your plan Commander has great risk." B'Elanna grumbled. 

"Yea, we could all be blown to pieces." Chakotay gave her the famous death glare. _Well, he's got that down perfectly._ She kept that remark to herself. 

"Lieutenant Torres, on the other hand, the Commander's plan is the best one we have. If his theory is correct, and we have been thrown into different dimensions, this is our only way to get them back. We need the information from the lines of light." 

"Come on B'Elanna, what do we really have to lose? It's our duty as Starfleet officers to protect the Captain and the crew. We can't very well do that, if we can't find them. I know you have no intention of just leaving Tom somewhere in another, possibly dangerous dimension." Chakotay put his hands on B'Elanna's shoulders, trying to be reassuring. B'Elanna started to smile. _I wonder how many other little habits he's picked up from Janeway?_ She stepped closer, to hug her dearest friend. If B'Elanna Torres had to admit it, she would do anything for any one of them, and Chakotay, along with Tom, were at the top of the list. _Hell, I'd even do anything for Seven._ She smiled again as she stepped away from Chakotay. 

"Give me 24 hours, and Voyager will become one big magnet." She walked out the door, not waiting for any sort of reply. Chakotay's smile had returned. _Now we're getting somewhere._ Chakotay and Tuvok left the ready room, taking their places on the bridge. 

****** 

"Captain please, would you slow down? I just want to talk to you." Tom was running to catch up to Janeway. 

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Paris." She didn't slow down a bit. 

"Fine Captain, but if I have to keep shouting, the whole town will know about it." She stopped dead in her tracks. That death glare could turn a warp core to ice. Tom almost turned around and ran back the other way, but he was a man mission, he couldn't let a look, scare him now. 

"I'm sorry Captain, I really didn't mean to hurt you." Before Janeway could respond, Maggie O'Hallerin came walking up to them. 

"Hi Tom, Miss O'Clair." 

"Good afternoon Maggie." Tom answered for both of them. 

"I was wondering if either of you have seen Harry around?" She was blushing slightly. Tom had a huge smile on his face. Even Janeway was smiling now. 

"I'm sure you'll find Harry down by the lake Maggie." 

"Thank you Ma'am." Maggie started down the street, with a skip to her step. "Have a nice day." She called back as she rounded the corner. 

"Well, at least someone's in a good mood." Tom turned back to his Captain. The glare was gone, she even smiled at him. "Will you talk to me now?" Tom asked gently. 

"Tom, why do I let you do this to me? You've got to be the most aggravating, impossible, relentless person I've ever known. You push everything to the limit, then you keep on pushing, until you get what you want." Tom was just smiling at her. 

"Kind of sounds like a certain Captain I know, and she has been the best teacher, mentor and friend I've ever had. If it meant giving up my life to help her, I'd do it in an instant." Janeway's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 

"Tom Paris, you are the one person I love to hate." She took his arm, as they continued to walk back to Sullivan's. 

"Ah shucks Katie, I love you too." Tom tipped his hat to Janeway, as her unshed tears turned to laughter. 

****** 

"Commander, can I get you anything else? I've got some blue Kitarian marble cake, left over from Naomi's birthday." 

"No thanks Neelix, I'm not really very hungry." Neelix sat at the table to talk to Chakotay. 

"We're all worried about them Commander, but I know you'll get them back. We've been in a lot worse situations than this one." 

"We have indeed Neelix, but in those cases, we at least knew what we were up against. This time, we don't have a clue." 

"Commander, there's always a clue to the problem. We may not like it, but it's always there." 

"Maybe that's what's bothering me Neelix, I'm not going to like the answers." 

"Something my mother used to say to me when I couldn't figure out a problem. She'd tell me to always look between the lines. Sometimes the answers are right in front of us, we just don't see them." 

"In this case Neelix, the lines are the problem, but thanks for the advice." Chakotay was too tired to let Neelix's simple statement sink in. He would deal with things in the morning. Commander Chakotay left the mess hall, heading for his quarters. The simple lines of light were flashing all around the ship. Never in the same spot twice, always in a random pattern and never reveling a single clue. 

****** 

"Looks like we'll be spending another night in Fair Haven." Harry was starting to look worried. 

"We'll figure it out soon Harry." Janeway spoke reassuringly. "Why don't you go ever and talk with Maggie, she doesn't seem to be able to take her eyes off you?" Harry looked over at Maggie and smiled. 

"Are you sure you don't mind Captain? I don't want to leave you sitting by yourself." 

"I'll be fine, I could use the time to think anyway. Go on, get out of here." 

"Yes Ma'am." Seeing Janeway sitting alone, Michael decided it was time to have a nice talk. 

"Katie, may I join ya?" Janeway smiled at him. He was so polit, even when she knew he was upset with her. 

"Better yet, how about we finish our walk we started the other day?" She held out her hand, as she stood up. Michael couldn't resist, he put his hand in hers, as she led him out the door. 

"It is a beautiful evening for a walk Katie. I'm glad you're here with me to share it." Michael didn't have a flicker of anger left in him. He was just happy to have any time at all with his Katie. 

"I'm glad I'm here too, Michael." There was a bit of hesitation in her voice, which wasn't lost on Michael's ears. 

"Katie, I believe part of you is glad to be here, but the other side of you, the one I know nothing about, feels quite differently. I know ya care about me, but someone else holds your heart." Janeway was actually stunned into silence. _How is it possible_ _that a hologram can know me so well?_ She had stopped walking, lost in her own thoughts. "Katie, are you ok? I didn't mean to say something that's clearly not my business." 

"It's ok Michael, I'm just a bit surprised is all." 

"Was it the surprise of what I said to ya, or the truth of what I said?" He was watching her intently. _I don't think I'll be able to lie my way out of this one. _She thought, as she tried to find the right words. Michael didn't take his eyes off her. 

"A little of both, I guess." She looked down at her feet as they continued to walk. "Michael, this is very hard for me to talk about. I'm not even sure of my feelings right now, and I'm quite sure I shouldn't be having these feelings at all." Michael stopped walking, taking both of Janeway's hands in his. She looked up, meeting his eyes. 

"Katie, nothing would make me happier, than to be the one you had those feelings for, but I'm not and we both know it. Your friend Chakotay holds that place in your heart. Why keep trying to convince yourself otherwise?" 

"Michael, how could you possibly no that, when I haven't even admitted it to myself?" 

"I've seen the way he looks at you, with so much admiration and love on his face. I've also seen how you look at him, when you think he can't see you. I've not seen that look in your eyes when you're with me Katie, and I heard you say his name the other night. The way you said it, is mirrored in the expression I see on your face right now." Janeway was speechless for the second time within the last few minutes. _Chakotay would get a kick out of that, Kathryn Janeway speechless_. That thought was like a lightning bolt through her mind. _I'm standing here thinking about Chakotay, while trying to convince Michael otherwise. Damn I'm pathetic._

"Katie, are ya going to say something? I'm truly sorry if I've hurt ya." 

"It's ok Michael, I'm just not sure what to say. I truly care about you, you're the kindest person I've ever met. I don't deserve a friend like you." 

"Katie, what kind of friend would I be, if I can't tell ya the truth. Your happiness is what's important. That's what true friendship is, putting their happiness before your own." Janeway reached up, wrapping her arms around Michael's neck. 

"I do love you Michael Sullivan." 

"I know Katie Girl, and I love you too, but you should be saying those words to Chakotay, don't wait until it's too late." She hugged Michael tighter, resting her head on his chest. 

_If it's not too late already._ A single tear escaped, dripping onto Michael's shirt. He just held his Katie tightly, standing on the streets of Fair Haven, knowing he may never have another chance. 

****** 

"Torres to the bridge." 

"Go ahead B'Elanna." 

"Your magnet is ready. As long as those lines don't contain anti-matter, we should be ok. I've diverted power from everywhere I can think of to enhance shield strength." 

"Good work Lieutenant." Chakotay opened ship wide communications. "This is Commander Chakotay to all hands. We are about to try the magnet, please ready all stations, we have no idea, what to expect." Chakotay looked back at Tuvok. The silent nod he received was all Chakotay needed. Everything was as ready as it would ever be. "Ok B'Elanna, let's do it." An instant later the ship was turned into a flying magnet. Chakotay stood anxiously watching out the view screen. It didn't seem to be doing anything to the lines. They were just appearing, then disappearing as before. "Anything on senors Tuvok?" 

"Nothing yet Commander." 

"Are they even coming closer?" Chakotay was getting frustrated again. Before Tuvok could respond, Voyager was rocked violently. "That answers my question." 

"The line just bounced off the shields, and exploded. We got no information on what it was made of." Another line hit the ship, this time the jolt was a lot more powerful. Chakotay saw the line of light exploding in front of the ship. 

"B'Elanna, we need more power to the sensors, we still can't get any readings." 

"I'll see what I can do." The next blast came form several lines of light, hitting Voyager simultaneously, hard enough to knock Chakotay to the deck. 

"Shield strength down to 70%. We're getting no information, the lines just explode upon impact. Several more blast hit, this time causing several more crewmen to hit the deck. 

"Chakotay, we're getting knocked around pretty good down here." B'Elanna was yelling through all the noise. 

"Shields down to 30%, hull breach on deck six." Tuvok sounded a little rattled himself. The next blast hit, causing consoles to explode and knocking main power offline. 

"That's enough of this. B'Elanna, shut down the deflector dish. Tuvok, damage reports" Chakotay yelled. 

"Coming in now Commander. We have some injuries, hull breach is being contained. Long range sensors offline, transporters offline, damage to cargo bay two . . . " Before Tuvok could say another word, Voyager was hit again, with a blast that sent Tuvok flying over his consol, hitting his head with a loud thud, that knocked him unconscious. 

"B'Elanna! Stop the magnet!" Chakotay was at Tuvok's side. 

"I did! Those lines are hitting us anyway, and we've got a lot of damage down here already." 

"Get the warp core online, and get us the hell out of here." Chakotay was trying to stop the bleeding from Tuvok's head. 

"Warp online." B'Elanna yelled out. 

"Lieutenant, now!" Voyager shot to warp three. "Sick bay, I need a medic up here." Chakotay was sounding too frantic, even for his own ears. _Damn! Kathryn is going to kill me when she sees what I've done to her ship._ He looked down at Tuvok. _And to her friend._ The turbo-lift doors opened, bringing help to the bridge crew. 

****** 

"Seven, Doctor, anything yet?" Janeway walked up to them. They were sitting on a park bench. 

"Not much Captain. I still can't determine what the lines are, but I've been able to hear faint voices as well. I believe they are from Voyager." 

"That definitely confirms we're still on the ship, somewhere. Seven, can you tell who's voices they are?" 

"Not clearly Captain, it's just bits and pieces of conversations. I'll keep trying to learn more, but it's hard to distinguish between the voices on Voyager, and all the noise in Fair Haven." 

"I know you're doing your best." She gave her a smile. "Just keep at it." As Janeway was about to leave, there was a distinct rumbling noise, as the ground under her feet moved. "What the hell?" 

"I felt that Captain." The Doctor actually seemed pleased with himself. Before she could react to his statement, it happened again, this time worse. Janeway was knocked off her feet landing on the Doctor. Seven stood up, looking around in all directions. 

"If I didn't know better, I say we're having an earth quake." Janeway stood up again as another jolt hit, sending all of them to the ground. The people of Fair Haven were coming out of the buildings, in a state of panic. 

_"Earth Quake! We're having an earth quake."_ Several of the town's people were screaming. Tom and Harry came running down the street toward their friends, who were piled by the bench. 

"What's happening?" Harry asked excitedly. He reached down to help Janeway up. Seven was still looking around in all directions. The rumbling started again, this time much worse. There were explosions, and people screaming all around the Voyager crew. Trees were being uprooted, windows were exploding into the streets, cracks were forming around them. It was a scene of total panic. Fair Haven was being destroyed, again. 

"Come on!" Janeway hollered over all the noise. "We need to find cover." They started to make their way up the streets of town, along with several dozen scared holo-deck characters. 

"Captain, it's not an earth quake." Seven spoke too loudly for her enhanced hearing. She put her hand over her ears as she ran. "The lines of light, they're hitting Fair Haven like bombs." 

"Over here!" Janeway called out. She was trying to find somewhere to protect her crew. They were dodging flying debris, shattered glass, screaming people and the ground was rolling underneath their feet. 

"Captain! Look out!" Tom Paris screamed, as he flung himself in front of Janeway, knocking her out of the way of a falling rock wall. Tom managed to protect his Captain from most of the falling rock, but he himself wasn't so lucky. Janeway crawled over to the huge pile of rocks, there was a hand sticking out. 

"Tom!" Janeway was digging frantically at the rocks. They were all digging, trying to reach their buried comrade. "Tom! Can you hear me?" Janeway was still screaming. 

"I believe I've located his head." Seven stated with real emotion in her voice. When they managed to get his head clear of the rocks, the Doctor was already checking for any sign of life. 

"He has a pulse. Mr. Paris, can you hear me?" They were still digging all of the other rocks off him, as the Doctor continued to examine him, Tom's eyes fluttered open. 

"I guess the holo-deck safeties are off." He groaned, barely able to be heard over all the screaming around them. 

"Tom, don't try to talk." Janeway was kneeling by him, she looked at the Doctor. "Can we move him?" 

"I don't see that we have much choice." As he said that, the ground shook violently, with the worst blast yet. Janeway protectively lay across Tom, to keep anymore debris and rock from falling on him. When the shaking subsided, Janeway lifted herself off of him, he was smiling at her, in spite of the pain pulsing through his entire body. 

_"What's so funny Mr. Paris?"_ Janeway whispered somewhat loudly. The tears were sliding down her filthy blood smeared face. 

_"You look like hell Captain."_ He choked out, as another surge of pain hit. 

"Damn you Tom Paris, you could have been killed." She was holding his hand gently, while wiping the tears from her face. 

"I told you, that's what friends do for one another. Ahhh! " He screamed out in pain. 

"Tom!" Janeway was frantic again. 

"Captain, he's passed out from the pain." The Doctor tried to pull Janeway back. "Please Captain, you have to move back so I can examine him." Harry and Seven helped Janeway to her feet. She did look like hell, but she wasn't hurt badly, just a few cuts and bruises. 

"Seven, has it stopped?" Janeway asked, while still wiping at her face. 

"I believe so Captain. The lines are still flashing randomly, but not directly hitting at Fair Haven." 

"What the hell is going on?" Janeway was looking all around. Fair Haven looked like a devastated war zone. There were people buried and laying all around them. Most buildings were in shambles. _These are holographic people, how can they be suffering like this?_ She thought, as she stared at the devastation around them. 

"Captain, we need to help them." Harry got her attention. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly. 

"I know Harry, we'll do what we can. You and Seven see if you can find something we can move Tom with. We have to get him off the street. The Doc . . . " She was interrupted by a screaming Maggie O'Hallerin. 

"Harry! Miss O'Clair!" She was running toward them. Reaching Harry, she flung herself into his arms, sobbing loudly. Harry tried his best to calm her. 

"Maggie, are you hurt?" Janeway had put her arm around the frightened girl. Maggie turned to face Janeway. 

"Miss O'Clair, there's so many people hurt, I'm so scared." She was crying again. 

"Maggie, we need to stay calm, can you tell me if Sullivan's is still in one piece?" She hesitated to ask the next question. "Do you know where Michael is?" 

"I saw him in Sullivan's about an hour ago, but I don't know if he's still in there." She wiped at her eyes. "Sullivan's looks pretty bad." 

"Ok Maggie, I need you to help me. You and Harry need to find something to help move Tommy. We need to do what we can to help get the injured into one place. Have everyone you see, that can make it, meet at Sullivan's. It's going to be dark soon, so we need to get moving." 

"Ok, I'll do anything I can to help." The tears had stopped. Janeway nodded to Harry, and the two of them headed off to help. 

"Doctor, when you get Tom stabilized, bring him to Sullivan's. There's a lot of people that need your help." 

"I'll do what I can, but Captain, I don't have a thing to help them. How can they even be injured?" 

"I don't know, but it looks like Tom was right, we're in the land of Oz, so anything can happen." She grabbed Seven by the hand. "Let's go." 

****** 

"Lieutenant Torres, we've got a coolant leak over here." 

"Vorik, get over here and help us." B'Elanna was running around in her engineering department, trying to assess the damage. _"A really brilliant idea you had Chakotay."_ She grumbled loudly to herself. "Get that leak stopped, _NOW!_" B'Elanna Torres was seething mad. Her engineering department was a disaster. She tapped her com-badge. "Torres to Chakotay." 

"Go ahead." Chakotay was in no better mood than the chief engineer. 

"I need more help down here, we've got coolant leaks, ruptured conduits, the place is a mess." 

"Understood, I'll send as many people as we can spare." B'Elanna could hear the hesitation in his voice, her anger subsided slightly. 

_Don't say it Torres, Chakotay feels bad enough._ She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Chakotay, what's wrong?" 

"Tuvok's hurt pretty bad, I'm in sick bay with him. We could sure use the Doc, there's a lot of injured people down here." B'Elanna had an idea. 

"Hold that thought Chakotay, I'm on my way, and if I'm right, we'll have the Doctor back shortly." She didn't wait for a reply before heading for the door. "Vorik, hold down the fort, I'll be back as soon as I can." The doors closed to engineering. 

Chakotay was doing what he could in sick bay to help, but he was no medic. They were all doing what they could, thankfully Commander Tuvok was the only critical patient. There were some broken bones, lacerations, plasma burns. All of those, Chakotay could help with, but he had no idea, what to do for Tuvok. _I hope you're right about the Doctor B'Elanna._ _How could I have been so wrong about those damn lines?_

"Chakotay!" He swung around to see B'Elanna running into the Doctor's office. He rushed over to her, she had already found what she wanted. "The Doctor." She held out the mobile-emitter. "Sometimes he just beams to the holo-deck, and this is one of those times." All of her anger had turned to excitement. Chakotay almost had to smile, almost. 

"How are we going to transfer his program? According to the computer, he's not on Voyager." 

"The computer is as slow as you Chakotay." He gave her a scowl. 

"I'm in no mood for this Lieutenant." 

"Think about it, if the lines are just another dimension, then they really are on the ship, just not in a way we can communicate with them." She could see in his eyes, he was getting it. 

"You've forgotten our biggest problem, the lines. I'm not going to jeopardize the safety of this crew again. I've caused enough damage already." B'Elanna could see how much he was hurting, but this was no time for self pity. 

"Look Chakotay, you yourself told me it was our duty as Starfleet officers to protect the crew, that means all of them. If we can get the Doctor back, maybe we'll be able to get all of them back. I think it's worth the risk." She gave him her best Janeway glare. "You can't tell me you're willing to leave Janeway in another, possibly dangerous dimension." Chakotay took a deep breath, and really did smile this time. 

"Good advice Lieutenant, maybe you should be first officer." 

"No thanks, I'm much better working with warp engines, than Captain's. I'd have been thrown in the brig more times than Tom by now." She looked away from him. "More often than not, I put my foot in my mouth." That got a chuckle out of him. 

"I suppose you're right. You and Kathryn would have killed each other by now." B'Elanna was laughing now. "Let's turn the ship around, we've got five crewmen to bring back." 

"Aye Captain, I'll be in engineering." Chakotay tapped his com-badge. 

"Chakotay to the bridge. Lieutenant, reverse course, we're going back, I'll be there in a minute." 

"Aye Commander." Chakotay walked back over to the bio-bed, where Tuvok lay motionless. 

"Hang on Tuvok, the Doctor's on his way." 

****** 

Night had fallen over Fair Haven, and with it came despair. The five Voyager crewmen, along with over 50 devastated and injured holo-characters, were held up in what was left of Sullivan's. Among the worst of the injured, were Tom, and Michael Sullivan. Michael had been trapped under his own bar. He had internal injuries, which to Janeway was impossible, but it was happening. Janeway was walking around, doing what she could for all of them. She seemed to be a calming influence on them. _Once a Captain, always a Captain._ She thought as she walked over to help the Doctor with a small child. 

"Captain, just hold your hand here tightly, we have to set the bone." The little boy of about two started to whimper softly. 

"Doctor, can't you give him something for the pain? He's just a baby." Janeway was rocking the child back and forth, while holding him closely. 

"Right now Captain, you're the only medicine he's got." He looked at her solemnly. 

"Ok, just do it." Janeway felt the bone pop back into place, the instant the boy screamed. She just held him gently until he fell asleep from exhaustion. 

"You'll make an excellent mother someday Captain." The Doctor lifted the sleeping child from her arms. 

"Right now Doctor, I feel like a mother who's lost about 140 of her children." Laying the boy down on a blanket, the Doctor helped Janeway to her feet. He was just looking at her. 

"What Doctor, do I look as bad as I feel?" 

"You must feel rotten Captain." There was a flicker of a smile in her eyes. "I need to check on Tom and Michael, then I'd like to talk to you outside, I think you could use some fresh air." 

"Ok, I'll go look for Harry and Seven, they should be back by now with more supplies." Janeway walked out of Sullivan's, into the cold chill of a seemingly dead Fair Haven. No longer a town of warmth and joy, but a town of cold despair. 

****** 

"Lieutenant, bring us out of warp, and keep the ship on the outskirts of those lines." 

"Aye Commander." Voyager slowed to impulse power. 

"On screen." Again, Chakotay didn't notice anything, then the flash of a line caught his sight for a fraction of a second. It looked the same as before, deadly. "Are we getting any sensor readings?" He asked, knowing the answer was no. 

"Nothing Commander." Lieutenant Cooper answered from Tuvok's tactical station. 

"Keep trying Lieutenant, I'll be in sick bay, and don't move us any closer to those lines." 

"Understood Commander." 

B'Elanna was already in sick bay when Chakotay got there. "Any change Ensign?" He looked directly at Samantha Wildman. He knew he was barking at everyone, he just couldn't help it. The whole situation was getting to him. He tried to smile at Samantha, but it wasn't much use. 

"There's no change Commander, he's still in a coma. I've done everything I know how." Samantha looked away from his gaze. 

"Sorry Sam, hopefully we can get the Doc back soon." He put a hand on her shoulder, then walked into the Doctor's office, where B'Elanna was adjusting the holo-emitter. "I hope we're close enough for this to work." 

"It will work, trust me." B'Elanna looked up and smiled. 

Out of curiosity, Chakotay inquired an update from the computer on the statice of the EMH. 

_The Emergency Medical Hologram is not onboard._

"He will be, just give me five more minutes." B'Elanna mumbled. 

****** 

"Captain, are you alright?" Harry spoke gently, as he and Seven came up the street. She was just sitting on a pile of rubble in front of Sullivan's. She didn't acknowledge Harry's question, so he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Captain." 

"Harry, did you find some supplies?" She was tired, dirty, and over all sick of this whole mess. They all were. 

"Captain, you are in need of sleep." Seven always stated the plain truth. 

"We all are Seven, even you could use a bit of regenerating." 

"Indeed Captain, but that's not possible at the moment." Janeway nodded her head in agreement. "I have noticed the lines of light are closer again." Janeway met Seven's eyes with concern in her own. 

"Not again, Fair Haven can't take any more beating from those lines." 

"As before Captain, they seem to be on the outside of Fair Haven." 

"Well, whatever they're doing on Voyager, let's hope they stay away from the lines. Have you been able to hear any more voices?" 

"Not yet, we've been too busy helping rescue people, I haven't paid much attention." 

"Just keep trying Seven." They all looked up, when they heard the Doctor approach. 

"Doc, how's Tom?" Harry asked. 

"About the same Mr. Kim. He needs surgery to repair the internal damage, I've set the broken bone in his leg, but that's about all I can do for now. Hopefully, he'll remain unconscious for a while longer, that's the best pain medication we have at the moment." 

"And Michael?" Janeway had to know. 

"I'm sorry Captain, he's not responding to anything we try. I don't know how it's possible, but he's dying, and I can't do a thing to help him." 

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Janeway knew she was pleading, but at this point, she could have cared less. 

"The only thing I can suggest, me being the preacher as well as the Doctor, would be to pray." Janeway was about to make a comment, when the Doctor started to shimmer out of existence. "What's happening?" A few more flickers, and he was gone. 

"No!" Janeway yelled, then they all three just stood in silence, looking at the empty spot where the Doctor had been. 

****** 

"That's it, let's give it a try." B'Elanna had adjusted the mobile-emitter as much as she knew how. 

"Do it." Chakotay and B'Elanna watched as the Doctor started to shimmer back to existence, then flicker away. 

"It's not working." Chakotay was getting worried they'd lose the Doctor's program altogether. 

"It's going to work, hang on." B'Elanna made a few more adjustments, and the Doctor shimmered back to Voyager. The look of shock on his face, was mirrored on their own. 

"What happened?" He was clearly surprised to be standing in sick bay again. "Where's the others?" He was looking around, not seeing them. 

"Good question, maybe you could tell us?" B'Elanna asked. 

"I would suppose, they're still in Fair Haven, or what's left of it." Chakotay and B'Elanna could clearly see the concern on his face. 

"Doc, what's going on?" B'Elanna was sounding nervous now. 

"First things first Doctor, we have a lot of questions, but Tuvok needs your help more." Chakotay was pointing to the bio-bed Tuvok was laying on. 

"What the hell's been going on here?" The Doctor was already at Tuvok's side, running a tricorder over him. 

"Is he going to be alright Doc?" 

"Give me a minute to find out what's wrong Commander." Chakotay stepped back to give the Doctor room. 

"He needs surgery to relieve the swelling on his brain. I have to do it immediately." He was already getting things started. 

"Doctor, just tell me if the others are alright?" Chakotay had to know. 

"Mr. Paris has been injured badly, the others are bruised and tired, but otherwise ok. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get started." Chakotay took B'Elanna by the arm, pulling her away. 

"Chakotay, I want to know about Tom." She protested loudly, trying to get away from him. 

"B'Elanna, I know you're worried, we all are, but we have to let the Doctor help Tuvok." He just pulled her with him to the door. "Come on, I need your help on the bridge." B'Elanna was still arguing loudly as the doors closed. 

****** 

"Now what?" Harry was the first to speak after the Doctor disappeared. 

"This could be a good sign Ensign Kim." Seven answered. "If they know how to get the Doctor back, then it would stand to reason they are going to get all of us back." 

"We're not holograms Seven, we can't just transport through holo-emitters." Harry was not convinced. Janeway was pacing back and forth, a plan was forming. 

"What we need, is to find a way to communicate with Voyager, I just hope, the Doctor and Chakotay figure this out also, or we could be stuck in Fair Haven for a long time to come." 

"A neural link." Seven had caught on. "With my sensory nodes enhanced, they could establish a communication link with me. As I recall, Commander Chakotay has done this before." Seven looked over at Janeway. 

"You left us no choice then Seven, but this time, it's just as vital we establish the link to communicate." 

"How are we going to get them to come up with the idea? They may never even think of it." Harry was getting a bit nervous about the whole thing. Janeway put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"There's really no way we can, but I think I know Commander Chakotay well enough." She gave them a slight smile. "He'll come up with it, plus with the Doctor's help, what other choice would there be?" 

"Good point Captain, the Doctor at least can fill them in on what's happening, although we could have used his help here." 

"Well Harry, looks like we are the new Doctors in town. Let's get back to work." 

"Captain, what will we tell them about the Doctor?" 

"Hopefully Seven, they won't ask, to them he was just the preacher. Let's get these supplies inside." 

****** 

"Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Torres, please report to sick bay." 

"We're on our way Doctor." B'Elanna was already in the turbo-lift, before Chakotay had even finished his reply. "You have the bridge Lieutenant." The lift doors closed. 

When to two entered sick bay, things were a lot more calm than they had been a few hours ago. _Nice to have you back Doc_. Chakotay thought, as they made their way to Tuvok's bio-bed. 

"Doc, how is he, how is Tom?" 

"One patient at a time Lieutenant." The Doctor was trying to keep the situation under control. "I've relieved the swelling from Tuvok's brain. He will be unconscious for a few more hours, be he will recover fully." Chakotay gave a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you Doctor." Was all he could manage to say. 

"What about Tom?" B'Elanna was going to get an answer out of him, if she had to choke it out. 

"B'Elanna, Commander, let's go into my office to talk." They followed the Doctor to his office. Not bothering to take a seat, the Doctor continued. "When I left Mr. Paris, he was alive." B'Elanna grabbed the Doctor by his neck. 

"What do you mean, was alive?" She had lost it. Chakotay grabbed her off of the Doctor. 

"B'Elanna! Calm down, or I'll have the Doctor sedate you." 

"Lieutenant, I have no idea of the situation there now, I can only relate his condition when I left. He was trapped under a rock wall, while saving the Captain's life." Chakotay's eyes grew twice their normal size. "The Captain was unharmed, for the most part, but Tom suffered internal injuries, a broken leg, that I have set, several head lacerations. He was unconscious when I left, which is a blessing, there's not much I could do for his pain." B'Elanna had slumped down in the Doctor's chair. All of her anger turning to despair. 

"Chakotay, we have to get them back now! What if Tom gets worse? We took the Doctor from them." She put her head down on the desk. She was beginning to get one of those famous Janeway headaches. 

"B'Elanna, we'll do everything we can." 

"Commander, it might help me to know exactly what happened to Voyager." 

"From what we've been able to determine, we came across a spacial anomaly, that caused the ship and Fair Haven to separate into different dimensions." 

"That's what we had determined also, but there's no way to communicate with the ship. Whatever dimension Fair Haven is in, it's no longer a simple holo-deck program. The people have been seriously injured, not just Tom and the others." 

"How is that possible?" B'Elanna looked up from her position on the desk. 

"You got me, we couldn't figure it out either, but Fair Haven is no longer fair. The place has been virtually destroyed by whatever was knocking Voyager around." 

"The lines of light." 

"We thought as much Commander, although Voyager suffered damage, Fair Haven is much worse. The Captain described it as an earth quake. I must say it was an interesting experience." 

"We had the shields at max, I guess they had no effect on Fair Haven." 

"It would seem Commander." B'Elanna started to pace again. 

"Doc, how could you have known about the lines? Are they around Fair Haven also?" 

"We didn't at first. I enhanced Seven's sensory nodes, it gave her the ability to see outside of Fair Haven, she saw the lines, they surround the whole town. When the earth quake started, she could see that the lines were hitting Fair Haven like bombs." 

"Damn! Chakotay, this is crazy." He wasn't paying attention to her, his thoughts had drifted to something else. "Chakotay, this is no time for day dreaming, are you listening?" Chakotay looked straight at her. 

"I think I've found a way to communicate with them." He looked at the Doctor. "Are Seven's sensory nodes still enhanced?" 

"Yes, although the longer we leave her that way, the more damage it could do. As it is, she is suffering from a headache." 

"Aren't we all?" B'Elanna grumbled. The Doctor and Chakotay were still locked in eye contact. 

"I believe Commander, I know what your plan is." The Doctor was smiling now._ "A neural link."_ They said at the same time. 

"Well Chakotay, it sounds like it's time to play Borg." She grabbed the Doctor by the arm. "Come on Doc, let's get that regeneration unit rigged up." All three of them headed for the cargo bay. 

****** 

As the sun rose over Fair Haven, the horrific scene was brought to life. Harry and Maggie were standing outside of Sullivan's. 

"I never imagined how much damage there was. You couldn't really see it in the darkness. This is so awful." Harry put his arm around Maggie. Even though she was only a hologram, at that moment, she was real to Harry, as real as all of the horror around them. "I'm glad you're here with me Harry." Maggie snuggled into his arms. 

"So am I Maggie, but we better get back inside, I need to check on Tommy." 

"You're such a good friend to him Harry, he's lucky." Harry started to laugh. 

"I'll be sure to remind him of that. Come on, let's go." 

The atmosphere inside of Sullivan's was even more dreary than outside. Some of the injured were crying softly, others were still in shock. Harry spotted Janeway over by Tom. He left Maggie to go help out a lost little girl, and went over to Janeway. 

"How's he doing Captain?" Harry asked softly. 

"You could ask me Harry, I'm not dead yet you know." Tom even tried a smile for his friend, but that caused him to wince in pain. 

"Tom, don't try to talk, it only makes it worse." 

_"Yes Ma'am."_ He managed before he started into a coughing fit, which caused him to cry out in pain. Janeway did everything she could think of to help him. It was breaking her heart to watch him go through this. He was suffering, only because he had saved her life. 

"Hang on Tom, that's it, take deep breaths." The coughing subsided, and he felt the world darken blissfully around him again. Janeway just sat holding his hand for a few more moments. _"Don't you die on me Mr. Paris, that's an order."_ She whispered in his ear, before standing to check on Michael. 

"Captain, you look like you could use this." Seven handed her a cup of coffee. Janeway took the cup gratefully. 

"Seven, remind me to promote you when we get back." Janeway smiled at her Borg friend, as she took a drink of that life saving liquid. 

"I will, but as of yet, I have no official position onboard Voyager." Janeway looked up from her cup, still smiling. 

"I guess we'll have to change that, wont we?" 

_"Katie! Come quick." _Someone screamed from across the room. The coffee in Janeway's stomach started to churn. _Michael!_ She dropped the cup, and ran to his side. There were several people crowded around him. Janeway pushed her way through, kneeling down by Michael's side. She took his hand in hers, holding tightly. 

"Michael, can you hear me?" His breathing was very raspy and shallow. His coloring was very pale. "Michael, please! Open your eyes." Janeway was pleading. 

_"Katie Girl, is that you?"_ She could barely hear him. 

"Yes Michael, I'm right here holding your hand." 

_"Everything is so dark. I can't see ya Katie."_ He was having a hard time even talking. 

"Michael, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." The tears were pooling in her eyes, as she continued to speak. "Michael, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." 

_"Katie, how could this be your fault? I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't ever be blaming yourself now."_ He was getting too weak to speak anymore, but he had something he needed to say to his Katie. _"Katie, remember what I told ya the other day?"_

"Hush Michael, that's not important now, save your strength, don't try to talk anymore." 

_"Katie please, I have to say this."_ Janeway leaned in, so her ear was next to his face. He was talking so softly, she could hardly hear him. _"Katie, I don't want ya to grieve for me. I want ya to go back to the man who holds your heart."_

"Michael, you're not going to die, I won't have it." 

_"Katie, some things, even you can't stop. I'm not afraid Katie, I'm the luckiest man in the world, I've got you with me at the end. I love ya Katie, know that I always will."_ The tears were escaping from Janeway's eyes, she never even noticed. 

"Michael, I love you too, please hang on." He started gasping for air. The world was growing darker around Michael Sullivan. 

_"Katie, I'm so cold."_

"Harry, hand me another blanket." Janeway yelled out. They helped put more blankets over Michael as he continued to whisper. 

_"Promise me Katie, promise you'll listen to your heart. Don't turn away from Chakotay, listen to your heart." _Those were the last words spoken by Michael Sullivan, as he slipped away to oblivion. No one said a word, the room was filled with an eerie silence. Someone was checking for a pulse, the whole room was waiting for the answer. 

"I'm sorry Katie, he's gone." The silence was broken by several tearful sobs. Captain Kathryn Janeway stood as they pulled the blanket over Michael's head. Never saying a word, Katie O'Clair left Sullivan's for the last time. It was only Kathryn Janeway who remained in Fair Haven. Katie O'Clair had died as well. 

"Should we go after her?" Seven spoke to Harry, as Captain Janeway walked past them and out the door. 

"No Seven, she needs this time to herself. There's nothing we can do right now." Seven was truly hurting for her friend and mentor, they all were. 

****** 

"Doctor to the bridge, we're almost ready down here." 

"Understood Doctor, I'm on my way, Chakotay out." He looked around at the bridge crew, none of the familiar faces were there, but this was a good crew, he could count on all of them. "You have the bridge Lieutenant Cooper, I'll be in cargo bay two. Don't move the ship any closer to the lines, until you hear from me." 

"Aye Commander, good luck." Chakotay nodded as the lift doors closed. He had butterflies in his stomach, connecting to the Borg in anyway made him more than just a bit nervous. He hated the whole damn thing, even though he knew there was no choice. Sometimes the situations Voyager got its self into, even amazed the ex Maquis leader. _There's always a surprise around the next corner in the Delta Quadrant._ He still had a grin on his face when he entered the cargo bay. 

"What are you grinning about Chakotay? I thought you hated this Borg probing?" 

"I do B'Elanna, so let's get on it before I change my mind." 

"Commander, I'll be monitoring you the whole time. You'll be able to hear us, as well as Seven, but you will only be able to communicate with her through your mind." 

"I know Doc, we've done this before. Just do it." Chakotay stepped over to the alcove. The Doctor started hooking all sorts of electronic gizmos to his head. "I already feel like a Borg." He was complaining. 

"Quit wining Chakotay, you make a fine-looking Borg." B'Elanna was having fun teasing him. 

"Ha, Ha, you won't think it's so funny, when I assimilate your butt Lieutenant." 

"Would you two knock it off? This is no time for fun and games." 

"Sorry Doctor, just trying to lighten the mood a bit." B'Elanna continued to smile at Chakotay, as the Doctor finished his adjustments. 

"Ok, that should do it. Remember Commander, you will feel some discomfort at first, but it should pass." 

"Understood." He closed his eyes, as he felt his head start to spin. 

"Here we go." 

****** 

"Ensign Kim, Captain Janeway has been gone for long enough. I am going to go find her." Harry almost had to smile at her. Seven of Nine really did have feelings. 

"Ok Seven, I'll stay here with Tom, just make sure you bring her back with you." 

"That is the plan." She nodded as she turned on her heels and left Sullivan's. 

Kathryn Janeway was down by the lake, sitting where she and Michael had been just a few short days ago. The terrain had changed from the earth quakes, but the calmness she had felt was still there. She had her boots off again, wiggling her toes in the grass, when Seven walked up to her. 

"Captain, may I join you?" 

"Of course Seven, but you'll have to take off your boots first." Seven was clearly confused. 

"Why must I remove my boots to talk to you? Is this a form of grieving I'm not aware of?" Kathryn Janeway couldn't help it, she started laughing hysterically, partly because of Seven and partly as a release from all the tension. "I fail to see what is so humorous Captain." Seeing that Janeway was not going to stop laughing, Seven of Nine removed her boots and wiggled her toes in the grass. 

"See, isn't that better Seven?" Janeway's laughter was subsiding slightly. 

"No, I believe you have lost your mind Captain." Janeway looked at Seven, with new tears in her eyes. 

"Maybe Seven, maybe." Janeway was lost in thought again. 

"Captain, is there something I can do to help, other than wiggling my toes in the grass?" Janeway turned to smile at her special Borg friend. 

"You just did Seven, just having you offer, is more help than you can know." Janeway put her hand on Seven's shoulder. "Thank you." 

"You are welcome, and I will stay with you as long as you like." Seven just sat with her Captain, no idle small talk was needed, just the caring between friends. They sat in silence for a time, until Seven broke the silence with her exclamation of two words. "Commander Chakotay!" Janeway turned to her in surprise. 

"What?" Seven looked directly at Janeway, as realization dawned, they said the next words simultaneously. _"The neural link."_ Seven was trying to concentrate on the new voice inside her head. It had been a long time since she'd had this sensation. 

"This is slightly unsettling Captain." Janeway could understand her fear, but this was their only chance to communicate with the ship. 

"Seven just relax, it's not millions of voices this time, just one, you can do it, I'll be right here by you." 

"I will try." She closed her eyes in concentration. "Commander Chakotay would like to know how Tom and the others are doing. He also asked about Michael." Janeway's gaze turned away from Seven. 

"Tell him the truth, and find out how things are on the ship." Janeway got up and started pacing around. The spot of grass was no longer calming her nerves. 

****** 

"Chakotay, what did she say? How's Tom?" B'Elanna was pacing in front of the regeneration chamber. 

"He's holding on B'Elanna, his vital signs are stable." Chakotay turned his eyes toward the Doctor. "Michael is dead." _Kathryn, I'm so sorry._ He thought before he realized they were no longer his thoughts alone. 

_I will relay your message Commander._

"How could this happen, this is crazy." B'Elanna was pacing again. "We have to get them back before something else goes wrong." 

"B'Elanna please!" Chakotay was trying to keep his two sets of thoughts straight. It didn't help that she was ranting. 

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I think I'll go check on Tuvok, let me know if you come up with something." 

"Thank you Lieutenant." The Doctor answered for them both. 

****** 

"The Commander has informed me that Tuvok had suffered a head injury, but thankfully the Doctor was able to help him. He will recover fully. The ship has some minor damage, but things are under repair." Seven was also up and walking around. Her headache much worse. "Captain, he also said he's very sorry about Michael." Seven noticed the new tears in Janeway's eyes. _Commander, the Captain will need your help when we return. She is having a difficult time._

_I understand Seven, I'll do anything for her. I hope she knows that._

_She knows Commander, we all do._

"Seven, ask him if they have a plan yet." The Captain mode was kicking back in. 

****** 

"They want to know if we have a plan yet." Chakotay was looking a bit frazzled. His head was killing him. 

"Commander, just try to relax, your blood pressure is rising. I don't want to sever the link so soon, but I will if your health is in danger." 

"I'm trying Doctor." Chakotay closed his eyes again, and tried to only concentrate on Seven's voice in his head. _Seven, we tried to bring the lines of light to the ship using the deflector dish as a magnet, we all know what a disaster that turned out to be. I know this dimension change has something to do with the lines, but I can't figure it out._

_It appears Commander that Fair Haven is stuck in-between Voyager and the lines._

_Between the lines!_ _Neelix was right all along._

_Commander, what does Neelix have to do with the lines?_

_Seven, hold that thought. I have to disengage the link. I have an idea. Stay put._

****** 

Seven had a confused look on her face, one of her more common expressions. "What's happening Seven?" Janeway hated getting second hand information. 

"Commander Chakotay said he had an idea, and I was to stay put." Janeway was smiling. 

"He's always got an idea. Did he say what it might be?" 

"No, he said Neelix was right, something about in-between the lines." Janeway's smile got a lot bigger. 

"Seven, somehow we need to get Voyager in-between the lines of light, not through them." _Mr. Neelix my friend, I owe you one._

****** 

Chakotay had called the senior staff to sick bay for a quick meeting. Tuvok was still restricted to sick bay and Chakotay wanted his input on the idea. Neelix was the last one to arrive. Chakotay almost wanted to hug the furry Talaxian. "Neelix my friend, you were right all along." Chakotay was smiling broadly. 

"I was?" He clearly had no idea what the Commander was so happy about. 

"The lines, you told me to look between the lines for answers. The answer is between the lines Neelix." 

"Commander, maybe you should enlighten the rest of us." Tuvok stated the obvious from his bio-bed. 

"Yes Chakotay, do tell." B'Elanna stood with her arms folded, still enjoying the teasing game. 

"Don't you see, we were trying to take Voyager into the lines, what we should have done, is go between the lines. Seven said that Fair Haven was in-between the lines and the ship. We have to take Voyager back in-between the lines, bringing the two dimensions back into sync." The look on their faces, was a mixture of understanding and scepticism. 

"How the hell are we going to do that, without destroying the ship? Those lines are pretty deadly." 

"Well B'Elanna, you're the chief engineer, find a way to modify the magnet to the deflector dish." He smiled at her. 

"Great, you make it sound so easy." She said sarcastically. 

"Not easy, but unless someone else has a better idea, then it's our best shot." He looked at Tuvok for a response. 

"Commander, although it poses a threat to Voyager, I see no other logical solution. We are running out of time to get the Captain and the others back." 

"Any other ideas?" Chakotay looked around the group. No one had a better plan. 

"B'Elanna, get started." He smiled at her agin. "I know you can figure it out, you're the best there is." 

"Damn right, I'll let you know when I've got something." She headed for engineering. 

"Is there anything I can do to help Commander?" Neelix was excited that he had been a part of the plan. 

"Neelix, without you, we wouldn't even have this idea. You've been a big help already, but I'd like you to inform the crew, and tell them to be prepared for more trouble. We don't know how this will work." 

"Aye Commander." He marched out of sick bay. 

"Commander, I think it best if I go to the bridge. I would feel more secure having one of us in command, and you will be otherwise indisposed." Chakotay looked over at the Doctor, it would be his decision to make. 

"I don't suppose either one of you would listen to me anyway, so you might as well go. Just remember Commander, you need time to recuperate, that was no minor head injury you suffered. I want you to wear a monitor so I can at least keep tabs on your vital signs." 

"Doctor, I'm perfectly . . . " The Doctor shot Tuvok a look, that even made him flinch. "I will wear the monitor." 

"Tuvok, just don't overdo it. I'll be up to relieve you as soon as I can communicate our plan to Seven." 

"Understood." 

"And leave the monitor on Mr. Tuvok." The Doctor was dead serious. Tuvok could only nod in agreement, as he left sick bay. "Ok Commander, let's get you plugged back in." 

"Gee, thanks Doc, you make it sound like I'm a toaster or something." They were headed for the cargo bay. 

"A what?" 

"Never mind. Ask Mr. Paris when he returns, I'm sure he'll fill you in." 

"That already explains it. If it's something Mr. Paris thought of, I don't want to know." 

****** 

The Captain and Seven had walked back to Sullivan's to inform Harry and Tom about the communication. They were standing outside Sullivan's, Janeway was clearly not happy to be going back in there. Seven, sensing her reluctance offered to go in and bring Ensign Kim out. 

"Seven, I'm going to have to face it sooner or later." Just then Harry walked out with Maggie. "Later would be better." Janeway said with a sigh of relief. 

"Oh Miss Katie, I'm so sorry about Michael." Maggie reached out and hugged Janeway. 

"Thank you Maggie, but please, call me Kathryn, Kathryn Janeway." Maggie looked totally confused, but nodded in agreement. 

"Yes Ma'am, I mean Kathryn." Janeway gave her a slight smile. 

"Maggie, would you excuse us for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to Harry." 

"Sure, I have a lot to do anyway." She gave Harry a smile, and was off. 

"Harry, how's Tom?" 

"Not good Captain, I'm worried about him, he's starting to run a fever, and he's in a lot of pain." Harry could see the look of guilt and remorse on her face. "Captain, this wasn't anyone's fault, Tom was only doing what you or any of us would do for a friend." 

"I know that Harry, it's just that I feel responsible for him, for all of you. This whole situation has been out of my control from the beginning, and that's what I hate the most." 

"We'll get out of this Captain." 

"You're right about that Harry, Seven has communicated with Commander Chakotay." She gave Harry a genuine smile this time. "He has a plan." Harry's smile matched her own. 

"Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

"Seven can fill you in, I better go in there and check on Tom." The smile was gone. _You can do this Janeway, you're a Star Ship Captain for hell sakes, you've been through much worse. _She had talked herself into it. Captain Kathryn Janeway entered Sullivan's. 

****** 

"I'm ready Commander." The Doctor had plugged Chakotay back in. He closed his eyes, preparing his mind for another invasion. 

"Let's do it Doc." _I hate this, I'll be damn glad when this is all over._

_It is not much fun for me either, Commander. _He'd been caught with his own thoughts again. 

_Sorry Seven, how is Tom doing?_

_His condition is deteriorating. He has a fever and is in a great deal pain._ Chakotay related this to the Doctor. 

"Just tell them to keep him warm, and see if he'll drink some water, just little amounts." Chakotay relayed the message to Seven. 

I will tell the Captain,_ but we must hurry and get him back to Voyager, we are running out of time._

_Seven, are you positive Fair Haven is in-between Voyager and the lines?_

_That is the only logical conclusion. _

_Ok, what we're going to do is, move the ship in-between the lines, not directly in them. I believe that's the only way to get our two dimensions back in sync._

_I agree Commander. How will you accomplish this?_

_"B'Elanna is re modulating the deflector dish so the magnetization will bring the lines on either side of the ship. If we can get in-between them, it should work._

_Risky, but I see no other option. How long before you are ready to try?_

_A couple of hours at least. Seven, there may be more explosions from the lines hitting the ship, make sure you warn the Captain and the others._

_I will relay all of the information Commander._

_Seven, thank you for your help. I know this has been hard on you._

_Commander, we will both have a headache for a day or two, but there was no other choice._

_Well, I for one will be very glad to live with a headache to get you all home._

_As will I Commander._

_See you soon Seven. _Chakotay nodded at the Doctor to disengage the link. 

****** 

"That is all the information I have Captain." Seven had related everything from her neural link with Chakotay. They were all sitting around Tom in Sullivan's. 

"I sure hope this will work, Tom really needs medical help." Harry was getting very concerned for his friend. Janeway weakly nodded at him. 

"It will work Ensign, Commander Chakotay knows what he's doing." Janeway had a smile on her face, as she became lost in her own thoughts. _Chakotay, please be right about this. I'm ready to come home._

"Is there anything we can do to help on our end?" Harry was asking Seven. 

"There is nothing we can do, although we should be prepared for more blast from the lines hitting Fair Haven. It will not be easy getting the ship in-between the lines." 

"Let's just hope it won't be too bad." Janeway was looking totally worn out. She hadn't slept for days, and it was showing. They were all feeling the strain of the devastated town of Fair Haven, a town Janeway never wanted to see again. 

****** 

"Engineering to the bridge." 

"Go ahead B'Elanna." Chakotay was back on the bridge, even though Tuvok refused to leave. He was as stubborn as anyone on Voyager, but to Tuvok, it was just plain logic. 

"We're as ready as we'll ever be. Just take it nice and slow." 

"Understood, start magnetization at 50% power. Lieutenant, take us into the lines, one quarter impulse." 

"Aye Commander." Voyage crept slowly toward the lines of light. Everyone on the bridge seemed to be holding their breath. The lines were flashing all around them as before. If this phenomenon hadn't proven so deadly, Chakotay would have thought it a beautiful sight to behold. 

"Nice and easy Lieutenant." Nothing was happening, the lines were too far away from the ship. "B'Elanna, increase power to the magnet by 10%." A few of the lines were coming in closer as they flashed in and out of existence. It was nothing more than a guessing game to try and predict where they would be. "Increase speed, full impulse." A few seconds later, Voyager was rocked hard by one of the lines exploding off the shields. "Stay on course Lieutenant. B'Elanna, how are we doing down there?" 

"Magnification holding, but we've got a new problem. I can't keep full power to the shields, one or two more blast and they're gone." 

"B'Elanna, divert power from everywhere possible, life support if you have to. We need those shields." The next line hit hard enough to send half the crew to the deck. 

"Shields down to 30%. Damage on all decks." Tuvok reported. 

"B'Elanna, cut magnet power by . . . " Chakotay was cut off, as Voyager rocked violently. 

"Chakotay! Shields are down, this isn't working, we're tearing the ship apart." 

"It's going to work, or we'll die trying. I don't care where you get the power from, I want shields back, NOW! 

****** 

"Here we go again." Harry stated the obvious. Fair Haven was hit with another blast. Everyone in Sullivan's started screaming, _Earth Quake. _The town was once again thrown into a state of panic. 

"Watch out for falling debris, and stay down." Janeway ordered over all the noise. They were huddled together around Tom. "This is going to work, just hang on." The next blast hit even harder. What was left of Sullivan's, was only moments away from crashing to the ground, burying the town's people and Starfleet officer's alike. 

****** 

"We've got shields back at 20% Commander." 

"B'Elanna, are warp engines still online?" 

"Yes, I can give you warp one tops. Chakotay, you better have an idea." 

"I do, but we've only got one shot. B'Elanna, on my mark, I want full magnetization of the deflector dish, and simultaneously engaging warp drive." 

"Chakotay!" 

"Lieutenant, that's an order, this is our only shot." Chakotay looked back at Tuvok. He only nodded his head, but that was all Chakotay needed. "Commander Chakotay to all hands, hang on. B'Elanna, Now!" Voyager shot to warp, as the flash of light and tingling sensation swept through everyone on the ship. 

****** 

"Captain!" Just as Harry screamed, there was a flash of light and that, oh so welcome tingling sensation. Janeway looked at her officers with tears in her eyes. Tom was squeezing her hand trying to get her attention. She leaned down so she could hear what he was trying to say. 

_"Aunty Emm, we're home, we're really home."_ Janeway couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. 

"Who is Aunty Emm? Mr. Paris is delusional." Both Harry and Janeway were laughing now. 

"No Seven." Janeway looked down at Tom. "Dorothy is right, there's no place like home." Seven was clearly confused. 

_They have all lost their minds._ Seven's thoughts were her own this time. 

"Computer, end program." Fair Haven, and everything in it shimmered out of existence, leaving four haggard, but happy Starfleet officers, sitting in an empty holo-deck. They were home. 

****** 

Chakotay was almost too nervous to ask. "Computer, locate Captain Janeway?" 

_Captain Janeway is on holo-deck one. _The bridge crew erupted in cries of joy, as Chakotay flew to the turbo-lift. 

Chakotay, B'Elanna and the Doctor arrived at the holo-deck, virtually at the same time. When the doors opened, the sight of Kathryn Janeway made Chakotay's heart leap with joy. _Thank whatever powers that be, you're safe._ Chakotay just stood staring, as B'Elanna and the Doctor rushed in to help Tom. Janeway stood up, locking eyes with Chakotay, she was too tired and worn out to move another muscle. 

"Computer, emergency beam out to sick bay." The Doctor, Tom and B'Elanna shimmered away. 

"Ensign Kim, I require your assistance in getting to sick bay. I have a headache." 

"With pleasure Seven." She actually held onto Harry's arm, as they walked out of the holo-deck, leaving their commanding officers alone. Janeway was the first to speak. 

"I must be a sight for sore eye's Commander." He just kept his eyes locked on her, which caused her to smile slightly. "How's my ship?" 

"Well, I'd have to say, at the moment, the Captain and the ship look quite a bit alike." His smile reached his dimples that she so loved. 

"That bad ha?" Chakotay finally walked in closer to her. 

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. If I'd only thought to look between the lines, a bit sooner, I could have prevented this from happening." 

"Chakotay, you saved our lives, none of this is your fault." She had a smile to match his now. "Maybe we should both start looking between the lines, and stop ignoring what's been hidden there for so long." 

"That is the best advice I've ever gotten Captain Janeway. It will be my pleasure to take your advice." 

"Great, but could you start by helping me to my quarters? I need a bath, a cup of coffee, and about 24 hours of sleep." 

"Absolutely." He held out his arm for her to take, but she didn't move. 

"Chakotay, I think I need a bit more help than that. This haggard old body is stuck. I can't get it moving again." Chakotay moved over to Janeway, picking her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they left the holo-deck and Fair Haven behind. _"Thank you Chakotay."_ Janeway whispered, as she fell asleep in his arms.   
  


The End. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
